Lost and Found
by Amanda Kitswell
Summary: Finding closure after losing someone you cared for deeply is never easy, unless you find the one who was meant to help you through. A possible series of oneshots featuring my Dalish Elf, Arabella, and my friend Teresa's Dalish Elf, Thalion, based off RPs.


_We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last of the Elvhenan, and never again shall we submit. - Vir Tanadahl_

* * *

><p>Loosed from its twin braids, Arabella's hair was a beacon for the silver glow of the moonlight. Her midnight black locks luminesced, making it difficult to hide as Thalion searched for her with a warrior's focus. She remained behind a tree for some time, silently observing as his eyes scanned the clearing they had stumbled upon during their walk.<p>

She stifled a giggle as his face contorted into a look of frustration—months traveling together and he still wasn't used to rogues. When his back was turned to her, she flickered through the trees soundlessly until she was on the other side of the clearing. Carefully, she lifted a small stone from the soil and tossed it as far as she could opposite her.

He followed the sound as she thought he would, and when Thalion had reached where the stone had landed, she called, "Did you lose something, Thali?" before sprinting silently to a new location.

"My dignity, amongst other things," he responded, running a hand through his auburn hair. She couldn't help notice the grin playing on his lips as he turned unknowingly in her direction. "Like an especially lovely elf that I would very much appreciate having back."

Cheeks flushing, she glared at him despite being hidden from view. He seemed to squint into the darkness almost directly at her, and she pinned herself back against the tree, waiting until she heard his footsteps once again. A quick peek revealed he had indeed started to move, but more toward her than away. Lifting another stone, she tossed it clear of her, following the sound to where it landed as he did, maneuvering effortlessly through the thick stand of trees.

His head ducked slightly to observe through the wall of brush obscuring the clearing's edge, his guard lowered. She took advantage, sprinting from the shadows to tackle him playfully. His arms wrapped about her as they went tumbling to the ground, the breath escaping him in a huff as he landed. Arabella's eyes widened momentarily with worry before she relaxed, the smile Thalion was giving her proof enough that he wasn't injured.

"You know… everyone is probably wondering where we've gone off to," he said, reaching a hand up to rest on her cheek. She covered his hand with her own, sighing as one of his fingers began to trace the sensitive lines of her tattoo.

"Let them wonder." She smiled at the way his eyebrow quirked in response. "We're Dalish, Thali. They have nothing to worry about, except _maybe_ finding Alistair turned into a toad because he upset Morrigan again."

He chuckled, nodding his agreement. Silence enveloped them as the sound of his laughter dissipated, her heartbeat thrumming softly in her chest. It was eerie being unable to hear the sounds of nature she was so used to, the Blight having sent all manner of creature fleeing from its taint.

Her hand fell from Thalion's as a pang of sorrow stabbed at her, and she winced at the memory of the mirror she had encountered with Tamlen. Her heart ached for the friend—no, the _love _she had lost to that damnable curiosity she had once found endearing.

She closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall.

"Arabella?" Fear of losing herself to grief kept her from opening her eyes, and she was startled when his other hand came up to the opposite cheek. A calloused finger brushed the skin gently, and it was then that she became aware of the few tears that had escaped. "Ari?"

Her heart shattered as the mirror had when Duncan struck it, the pet name as lethal to her composure as his blade. Tamlen had called her that, time and again, and hearing it from someone new that she cared for so deeply amplified the guilt she had been trying desperately to subdue. She no longer attempted to hold back the tears that blurred her vision, opening her eyes to stare into the deep brown that watched her worriedly.

Thalion sat up silently, scooting her backward until he held her comfortably in his arms. The way they wrapped around and seemed to hold her together only furthered the agony that tore through her, choked sobs violent shaking her slight frame. As foolish as she felt for falling apart so easily—at a name, of all things—she felt even worse for doing it with the man that soothed her, without even asking for so much as an explanation.

As the sobs softened to a light weeping, she turned her face into the crook of his shoulder, shielded from her tears by only a simple cotton tunic. She could feel the warmth of his skin on her cheek through the fabric; the roughness of his hands as he gently caressed her back through her own shirt. Lifting a hand to rest on his chest, Arabella leaned back, mahogany melding with obsidian as their eyes met. He went to speak, but she silenced him: the single line of moisture that stained his cheek spoke volumes more than he could ever say aloud.

Placing her hand upon his cheek, she leaned in hesitantly. When her lips brushed his, her self-doubt vanished. His arms tightened around her, though the kiss remained a gentle expression of their blossoming affection. As her heart had been so recently aching for what once had been, she now found it swelling with what could be. Pulling away slowly, they locked gazes once more, all the innocence of their first kiss ever present in that one simple look.

In all her years gallivanting about with Tamlen, guarding the clan from any possible intruders, not once had they showed how they felt in any way. It had always been just beneath the surface, an implied connection that the clan expected and eagerly awaited, only to have tragedy steal the possibility away for good. With the Blight looming over them, Arabella knew it would not be easy for her and Thalion to accomplish what she had failed to once before.

But, by the Creators, it wouldn't stop her from trying.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know, it's an odd sort of story... but it's something that I've been meaning to write for a while and I'm rather fond of it.<strong>


End file.
